


Desire

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Charisma, Charm, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Lolita, Young Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 2005 movie version. Willy Wonka sets a trap for Veruca Salt. Will she fall prey to his charms? Warning — minor in sexual situations! DeppWonka verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsintheirpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsintheirpies/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is a new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory story I cooked up one day. Plus, it’s an Alternate Universe. I based it off the 2005 movie version because Johnny Depp, who played Willy Wonka in the movie, besides being a great actor, is so hot! (And Julia Winter, who played Veruca Salt in the film, said she based her character on the behavior of her younger sister and not on herself, though she also says that she too has what she called an “evil personality”. By the way, she did a fabulous job portraying the character!)
> 
> I was so inspired by the story Kisses for Candy by The Lady Elrond, aka Hollie on ff.net, to write this. I dedicate this story to her.
> 
> Rated M for Lolita among other things. Don’t like, don’t read — simple as that; you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Roald Dahl (may he rest in peace) owns Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The geniuses at Warner Bros own the 2005 film (which I have a DVD copy of). I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Veruca Salt was 12 years old, but what she didn’t know was that getting the Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory was just the beginning of something big…

How big it was, she had yet to find out.

But Veruca had a bad side. She was spoiled, and she would often be demanding when it came to getting what she wanted. And when it came to being patient, forget it. She had never learned that patience is a virtue.

After all, Veruca was very wealthy. It was a privilege of her birth. She was the heiress to the Salt fortune. Her father, Rupert Salt, was a rich owner of a peanut factory. He would dote on her excessively, having the wealth to make her dreams come true. Her mother, Angina Salt, was the type of woman who only cared about how many jewels she had and who was going to mix her next drink.

But being demanding, that one flaw of hers… would transform itself into her downfall…

They got to the huge room. It was a candy paradise field! A huge chocolate river was flowing all around it, and there were huge peppermint sticks, lollipops...

Any candy Veruca could dream of was there. It was a dream come true!

He told them to enjoy themselves.

Of course, Veruca forgot all about him… until Violet brought him up.

They were sitting by one of the candy apple trees, eating their sweets. Violet turned to Veruca and smirked.

“Hey, do you think Mr. Wonka’s weird?” she asked.

Veruca suddenly went all red, and really didn’t want to talk about him.

“Yes, but he’s also a genius, so far as I can tell,” she replied, licking her lollipop. Violet laughed. It was one of the most annoying sounds in the entire world, in Veruca’s opinion.

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” she asked.

“That’s disgusting!” Veruca hissed.

“But it’s true. I can tell. You get all tongue tied and-”

“I DO NOT!” she shouted.

Veruca stood up and walked away. She saw Violet lean back against the huge candy tree and smile, taking a bite out of her candy. Veruca huffed and walked farther away, until she bumped into someone.

“HEY!” she yelled, and instantly regretted it. She looked up and saw Willy Wonka. Suddenly her tongue felt too big for her mouth, and her cheeks got very red.

“You really should look **forward** while you’re walking, little girl,” he said. He side-stepped around her and walked away, leaving her staring after him. Veruca had the strangest look on her face. She blinked. Maybe Violet was right. Maybe... just maybe...

Then she walked over to one of the trees, lollipop in hand, and rested her back against the tree. As she licked the lollipop, it was then that she realized something.

There was so much to see and take in (for future reference just in case). _But there’s one problem,_ Veruca thought. _Where should I begin?_

Thoughts were buzzing in her brain like bees. She felt confused. Did she really have a crush on Willy Wonka, the famous chocolatier?

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to force those thoughts out of her brain.

 _That’s impossible,_ she snapped at herself. _I do NOT have a crush on… on… on Mr. Wonka…!_

Meanwhile, as he hid behind the lollipop tree, which Veruca had plucked a lollipop from, Wonka couldn’t help but smile to himself as he spied on Veruca. He realized for the first time how… cute… she was.

The silver mink coat over the pink dress with white tights and black Mary Janes, the pink change purse hanging askew around her waist, the brown hair styled in oversized ringlets and pulled back with two hair clips — she was charming.

_A vulnerable Lolita… a desirable young girl…_

His blue eyes darkened even more as he cooked up a plan. He would lure Veruca into a trap.

But first, he had to put her father somewhere where he couldn't interfere…

_But where could that be…?_

Then the answer came to him. The Butterscotch and Buttergin Room. _Perfect._

He looked over at Veruca. She was so still and so quiet.

A smirk slithered over his face as he began to plan his trap for Veruca Salt.

_I wonder how she will taste…_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think so far? Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
